


Nightmares

by Vanta22exual



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fear of Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, There's a small part w Army but this fic is almost completely focused on Aloha n Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: Aloha wakes up after a nightmare that leaves him pretty shaken up. Luckily he's not the only one awake at this ungodly hour.
Relationships: Aloha/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend! I just really wanted to write smth fluffy, but we all know me, I can't do fluff without also throwing in some hurt.

"Could you be _any_ more annoying?" The sneer on his right hand's face cut into Aloha more than it perhaps should have. He wasn't sure why the other was suddenly so hostile, he hadn't even done anything yet! Before he could start to defend himself though, Scuba turned his back on him, starting to walk away. "I'm done with this stupid team, who wants to work under someone like you anyway? I'm done with this."

Aloha tried to reach out, tried to scream, but it felt like all the air had suddenly been knocked from his lungs. He wanted to run after the other, clutch the back of his shirt and ask what he had done wrong, what he could do to fix it. But he couldn't, his feet frozen where they were as he had to watch his best friend walk off into the darkness and disappear. For a moment, he wanted to do nothing more than slump over and cry, but only moments later he heard voices, familiar voices.

Turning around, he saw three familiar hues in the distance, orange, cyan and purple slowly approaching him. He almost had to bite back a sob, at least they would understand, right? Whenever he found himself in another argument with Pink Team, he always had been able to turn to the other S4 members for at least some distraction, if not support. 

Although as they approached, Aloha was swept away with another wave of dread when Army's voice reached his ears. "Oh, of course, I've already made arrangements with Rider to replace him. It'll take some time, but it should be all set before the next tournament." There was a small moment of silence as their footsteps echoed loudly around the empty space, Aloha trying to get his own feet to move as he heard Mask pipe up next. "Thank gooooooood. I couldn't _staaaaand_ this guy. Fucking disgusting pink party bitch." 

He could feel tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to call out, to ask what he'd done wrong, but his voice still refused to work. He could see the other three now, walking in step with eachother as they got closer to him yet. Army was wearing a plesant smile, and even the other two seemed more upbeat than usual. Was it really because he was being kicked off the team? Would that really make them happier...?

"...This is for the best. Aloha was nothing but a bother from day one." Somehow, the quiet comment Skull tossed into the round hurt more than everything else, and Aloha couldn't stop a sob from escaping from his throat. The sound faded into the empty space, completely ignored by the other three inklings as they passed him by. He struggled, tried to reach out for them. Twisting himself almost painfully, he just barely managed to snag Skull's sleeve, gripping it like his life depended on it. He wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted to try to fix it, to stop them from leaving him, and yet, all he managed was another pathetic sob.

The three inklings stopped, and for just a moment Aloha finally thought he could try to reason things out, but that hope was dashed just as quickly when Skull jerked his arm out of his hold, turning to look at him with utter disgust on his face. Aloha managed to force down another sob, reaching out again but to no avail, Skull simply took a step back, still regarding him with the same cold look. "Just fade away and die already, you'll do everyone a favor."

Those words left him sobbing even harder, warm tears streaking down his cheeks and fading into nothingness as they fell. He watched those three turn around, completely ignoring him as they slowly faded into the darkness with the quiet murmur of happy chatter dying down, leaving him alone in the darkness. He tried to call out, tried to get his voice to work with him, but it wouldn't. All he could manage were these pathetic sobs that wracked his throat and left him breathless as the darkness seemed to close in on him. 

\-----

Aloha woke with a start, suddenly sitting in his bed as he tried to figure out where he was. It took him a few seconds of panicked breathing and forcing down sobs until he realized that he was in his room at the S4 base, the canopy of his bed greeting him with its soft pink curtains, the desk in the corner still as messy with unfinished paperwork as it had been the day before. He must have thrown the sheets off of himself in his sleep, the fluffy blanket laying in a heap on the floor beside him, his pillow almost on the other side of the bed. 

As he slowly took in his surroundings, Aloha quickly moved to turn on the fairy lights surrounding his bed, breathing a little easier as they flickered to life and illuminated the room. 

A dream. It had been nothing but a dream. Eyes drifting to his phone, Aloha was half tempted to text Scuba just to reassure himself, knowing his right hand, he was probably still awake anyway. But as he reached for the device, another wave of dread washed over him. What if this was the sort of thing that would drive him away? Being needy at all times of the day, demanding attention and reassurance, this was bound to annoy him, right? 

He jerked his hand back like he had been scalded by the device, shaking slightly as he tried not to fall right back into crying. He was okay, he just needed to calm down. Looking over at the clock beside his bed, bright green letters informed him that it was 3:23am, nowhere near the time he had to get up. Hell, even Army wouldn't be up for another hour or two at least, which left the pink inkling with only his thoughts for company. 

And what bad company it was. Tucking his knees to his chest, he found himself musing over his dream, wondering if there was any truth to it. Maybe they really did all hate him, he was always so clingy and childish, throwing wild parties and constantly touching people, he could see how that would drive people off. But that was just how he was, he couldn't simply change himself, if he tried, he'd break sooner or later. 

After a few minutes of simply musing over it, the pink inkling finally decided that perhaps getting a drink would help him clear his thoughts. Getting to his feet, he slowly padded over to his door, cracking it open and peering out into the dark hallway. He could see the doors to the other three's rooms, Mask had his closed and presumably locked like always, Skull's was just slightly ajar, and Army, the absolute madman, always tended to sleep with his door wide open. Aloha could _not_ understand this inkling, how could he get any sort of rest like that? He himself would be too anxious with the door open like that.

Regardless, with his door at the end of the hallway leading to the kitchen, he hardly had to worry about it. Stepping out of his room, he left his own door slightly ajar so he could easily slip back inside when he came back. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness as he stepped out into the hallway.

Hearing something rustle, he almost froze, but just a moment later he realized it was probably just Army turning in his sleep. Soon enough, flicked the lightswitch in the kitchen, sighing softly as the light overhead came to life. He'd just grab a glass of water, and then he'd sneak back to his room and try to get some more sleep. After all, they were all booked up for practice and a few matches tomorrow, he probably should try to be in top form so he wouldn't hold the other three back.

Getting on his tip toes to reach the cupboard and fetch himself a glass, he cursed the fact that apparently everything in this base was designed for Skull and Mask specifically, these two were too damn tall! How the hell was he supposed to reach anything here without climbing on the furniture and getting yelled at? Managing to grab a glass, he sighed before padding over to the sink, filling it up with cold water and taking a few sips. At least the water helped him clear his head a little, things felt a little less muddled now, though it didn't help with his issue if needing to go back to sleep at some point, considering he now felt much more awake than before.

Well, much more awake, and a little more aware of his surroundings, which was just about the only reason he didn't drop the glass in his hands when he suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder. 

Whirling around with wide eyes, he came face to face with Skull, trademark bandana missing and still dressed in his pajama pants. He hadn't even _heard_ the other step into the room, much less walk up behind him. Had he really been that deep in thought? The sniper seemed to muster him for a moment, those golden eyes seeming to see right through him before the other finally spoke up. "Sorry...didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

Aloha wasn't stupid, he could tell Skull wasn't just asking because he got startled. Hell, his eyes were probably still red and puffy from crying in his sleep earlier. He shifted slightly, for a moment unsure of himself before just replying in a soft mumble. "'m fine." For as much as he wanted to cling to the other and be reassured that he wasn't a bother, he felt like this was the exact thing that _did_ make him a bother. 

So instead, all he really did was shuffle his feet a bit awkwardly before moving to take another sip of his water so he could avoid saying anything more than that. He could still feel Skull's eyes on him, and for a moment he felt like retreating, afraid of that intense gaze turning cold just like it had in his dream.

"What are you doing up?" The question somehow caught him off guard, he wasn't sure why, it was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask, and yet, he hadn't really expected the other to care enough to. Perhaps that dream had messed with him more than he anticipated. "O-Oh, y'know. I was just...thirsty. You know how it is." He tried to brush it off with a soft chuckle, although the moment he turned to Skull, he could tell the other wasn't buying it. 

Aloha's ears slowly folded down, feeling the other muster him so closely. Obviously Skull didn't believe what he said, but he also didn't really want to tell him the truth. It was stupid anyway, waking up from a nightmare crying like a little squidling, who does that?? 

It seemed like he had sunken too deep into thought again, because a moment later, he felt that hand on his shoulder again, giving him a gentle shake. "H-Huh?" 

"I said if something's bothering you, you can tell me." For just a moment, Aloha was tempted to throw himself at the other and break down about the dream, but instead, he tried to stick to his resolve, he didn't want to bother the others as much anymore. He could almost feel the other's questioning gaze on him, though he intentionally tried to avoid it, looking off to the side. "Skully, I said I'm fine, I just woke up because I was thirsty."

There was a beat, and for a moment Aloha really thought he had managed to get the other to back off, although unfortunately for him, Skull was as stubborn as he was blunt. "You were crying." The fact that he pointed it out without beating around it stunned Aloha into silence for a bit. Clutching the oversized shirt he wore to bed, he looked off to the side. "I said 'm fine..." 

All he could hear was a sigh, and a moment later, he felt a tug before almost falling against the other's chest with a soft yelp. A pair of strong arms wrap around him, and for just a moment he wants to let himself go and sob into the other's chest, but he tries to keep a hold of himself. "What happened? You can tell me, you know." 

That soft reassurance was almost enough to tug the tight knot of feelings in his gut loose, but Aloha still resisted, instead burying his face in the other's chest in a vain attempt to hide himself, not that it did much to mask the tremble of his shoulders as he tried so hard not to break. The hand he suddenly felt petting over his tentacles and the quiet humming rumbling through the other's chest did nothing to help the situation either. 

Curling his fingers into his own shirt a bit more tightly, he tried to force down the sob that tried to break through, but as the other gently nuzzled him, the dam finally broke. He let out a sob, then another, and another before he found himself almost full on wailing against the other's chest, the finger's petting his tentacles never wavering as the purple inkling shushed him. 

It took Aloha a while to calm down, and by the time he finally found himself settling from his little breakdown, he realized that they had moved. The cold tile flooring of the kitchen had given way to the fuzzy carpet of the common room, and just a moment later, he found himself pulled down onto the couch, into the other's lap, to be precise. 

He tried to stop hiccuping, although it wasn't easy, though the hand coming to mess with his tentacles again certainly helped him settle down some. He found himself gently nuzzling against Skull's shoulder, desperately seeking the comfort of the other's warmth, letting out a shuddering sigh as he slowly found himself winding down. 

"Wanna talk about it?" The question was quiet, barely more than a mumble, and Aloha almost wanted to ignore it completely. Although...he owed Skull an explanation, didn't he? Letting out another sigh, he let the silence stretch on for a few moments before finally deciding to break it. "I...I just had a bad nightmare...That's all..." 

"Mhnhn...What was it about?" Skull's tone was clearly curious, the arm around him tightening slightly as Aloha found himself tucking his body a little closer to the other. After this whole mess, being held this closely was soothing beyond compare. "It's....really dumb. Like, really _really_ dumb." He mumbled in response, hesitating before tugging the hand messing with his tentacles down, playing with the other's fingers to distract himself.

"Try me." Tilting his head up to look at the other, Aloha searched his eyes for a few moments before sighing and finally answering. "It's...well...it was really dark...and I couldn't move...or speak. And Divie...he said that I was annoying and that he didn't want to be around me anymore..." he trailed off for a moment, focusing more on the other's hand than his explanation.

Just before Skull could speak up though, he continued. "And...and you three..." That certainly seemed to grap the sniper's attention, making him tilt his head with a small frown. "You were gonna replace me, because I was too annoying to keep around...I...I tried to stop you so we could talk about it but-" He couldn't stop a quiet sob from escaping him, the arm around him shifting to gently run a hand over his back. "Y-You looked so disgusted when I reached out to you a-and...and you said I would do everyone a favor if I just- if I just faded away and died already..." 

Finishing his explanation, Aloha was tempted to bury his head in the other's chest again to hide the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, but he wasn't sure how Skull would take what he had just told him, what if that gave him an idea? What if he was actually sick of him and wanted to get rid of him now? Who would want an annoying crybaby on their team anyway? Maybe-

"It was a dream." The words made Aloha snap to attention almost instantly, freezing in the other's hold slightly as he tilted his head to look up at him. He wasn't sure what sort of expression he would have expected Skull to wear, perhaps a frown, a look of disgust, or some thinly veiled pity. Instead he was met with an expression so _soft_ from the other, he almost wanted to cry again. "It was just a dream. I wouldn't even _think_ anything like that." His expression was soft, but his words were firm to where Aloha had no choice but to believe him. 

"You're precious to me, just like Army and Mask. If I actually had any issues, I would be talking about it with you, not making some back-handed arrangements like that." Aloha had to admit, Skull was right. He wasn't the type to scheme and gossip, he was direct and blunt, something the pink inkling had always loved about him. There was no guessing or trying to decipher hints or anything with Skull. What you saw was what you got with him. And right now, all Aloha could see was this unbelievably soft expression on his face, the hand still soothing over his back, and a gentle purr as the purple inkling leaned down to give him a nuzzle. 

"You're not annoying, or a bother. I like having you around, we all do. You don't have to be afraid about coming to me when you feel like this, okay?" There was a beat, but Aloha soon gave the other a small nod, shifting to nuzzle up against him, arms moving to wrap around the sniper as he held onto him like he was his last lifeline. Skull hardly seemed to mind, only shifting to hold the other better, purring low and loud to soothe the other as he held him.

The two stayed like this for a while, Aloha settling down as he simply basked in the other's warmth, soaking up all the little affections and returning them with some of his own. A small nuzzle here, a gentle peck to his cheek there, he was a very touchy squid by nature, and he was more than happy that Skull hardly seemed to mind. 

Skull certainly didn't miss all the little yawns in between the exchanged affections, humming quietly as he gave Aloha another nuzzle before shifting, laying down and pulling the other on top of him. Aloha wasted no time curling up, resting his head on the other's chest with a content coo, especially as the purple inkling started petting his tentacles again. Skull couldn't help the smile that took over his face at the sound, crooning quietly in response as he felt the other fall asleep on top of him.

\-----

5:00am sharp, Army always got up around this time. After all, he had to prepare for his stretches, go on a small run, and then get started on breakfast for the rest of the team. He never minded doing any of this, it was his routine one way or another. Stepping out of his room with a yawn, he quickly noticed that Aloha's door was ajar. It was odd, considering the pink inkling always kept it closed at night. Frowning, he moved to peek inside, tilting his head in confusion when the other wasn't in his bed. Odd, Aloha was never up around this time unless he was at a party, and Army knew for a fact he had been home yesterday. 

He decided to ask the other two later when they got up, maybe give Aloha a call at a more reasonable time. Who knew, maybe there was an emergency with one of his friends and he had to go in the middle of the night. Not that it made Army worry any less about the other. With that on his mind, he stepped into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the half finished glass of water by the sink. Okay, this was really odd. Had something happened in the night?

His ears twitched when he picked up a soft noise from the common room. Huh, odd, who would be in there at this time? Maybe Aloha was already up? But why would he be? He hated being up this early, Army knew from experience. Stepping into the room, he didn't see much out of the ordinary at first until he rounded the couch.

Ah, that explained a few things. Skull and Aloha were passed out on the couch, the pink inkling still curled up on top of their team leader. Army faintly wondered how this had come to be, but he decided not to worry about it too much. Although....judging by how exhausted Aloha looked, even while asleep...well, perhaps Army would need to re-schedule some fights today. He moved to grab one of the blankets from the other end of the couch and draped over the two sleeping squids before deciding to clear their entire day today, it certainly seemed like they needed it. Perhaps they could all use some time off, he mused as he toed off his shoes again, making his way to Mask's room, deciding that he may as well cuddle up to the other and get at least another hour or two of sleep before facing the day.


End file.
